Asterix
Asterix is a series created by Rene Goscinny. Comics *''Asterix the Gaul'' (October 29, 1959) *''Asterix and the Golden Sickle'' (August 11, 1960) *''Asterix and the Goths'' (1961) *''Asterix the Gladiator'' (1964) *''Asterix and the Banquet'' (1965) *''Asterix and Cleopatra'' (1965) *''Asterix and the Big Fight'' (1966) *''Asterix in Britain'' (1966) *''Asterix and the Normans'' (1966) *''Asterix the Legionary'' (1967) *''Asterix and the Chieftain's Shield'' (1967) *''Asterix at the Olympic Games'' (1968) *''Asterix and the Cauldron'' (1969) *''Asterix in Spain'' (1969) *''Asterix and the Roman Agent'' (1970) *''Asterix in Switzerland'' (1970) *''Mansions of the Gods'' (1971) *''Asterix and the Laurel Wreath'' (1972) *''Asterix and the Soothsayer'' (1972) *''Asterix in Corsica'' (1973) *''Asterix and Caesar's Gift'' (1974) *''Asterix and the Great Crossing'' (1975) *''Obelix and Co'' (1976) *''Asterix Conquers Rome'' (1976) *''Asterix in Belgium'' (1979) *''Asterix and the Great Divide'' (1980) *''Asterix and the Black Gold'' (1981) *''Asterix and Son'' (1983) *''Asterix and the Magic Carpet'' (1987) *''How Obelix Fell into the Magic Potion When He Was a Little Boy'' (1989) *''Asterix and the Secret Weapon'' (1991) *''Asterix and Obelix All at Sea'' (1996) *''Asterix and the Actress'' (2001) *''Asterix and the Class Act'' (2003) *''Asterix and the Falling Sky'' (2005) *''Asterix and Obelix's Birthday: The Golden Book'' (2009) *''Asterix and the Picts'' (2013) *''Asterix and the Missing Scroll'' (2015) *''Twelve Tasks of Asterix'' (2016) *''Asterix and the Chariot Race'' (2017) *''Asterix and the Chieftain's Daughter'' (2019) Films *''Deux Romains en Gaule'' (1967) *''Asterix the Gaul'' (1967) *''Asterix and the Golden Sickle'' (1967) *''Asterix and Cleopatra'' (1968) *''Dogmatix Movie'' (1973) *''Twelve Tasks of Asterix'' (1976) *''Asterix Versus Caesar'' (1985) *''Asterix in Britain'' (1986) *''Asterix and the Big Fight'' (1989) *''Asterix Conquers America'' (1994) *''Asterix and Obelix: Take on Caesar'' (1999) *''Asterix and Obelix: Mission Cleopatra'' (2002) *''Asterix and Obelix in Spain'' (2004) *''Asterix and the Vikings'' (2006) *''Asterix at the Olympic Games'' (2008) *''Asterix and Obelix: God Save Britannia'' (2012) *''Asterix: The Mansions of the Gods'' (2014) *''Asterix: The Secret of the Magic Potion'' (2018) Videogames *''Asterix'' (1983) *''Obelix'' (1983) *''Astérix et la Potion Magique'' (1985) *''Asterix and the Magic Cauldron'' (1986) *''Asterix and the Magic Carpet'' (1987) *''Asterix: Operation Getafix'' (1988) *''Asterix'' (1989) *''Asterix'' (1991) *''Asterix'' (1992) *''Asterix and the Secret Mission'' (1993) *''Asterix and the Great Rescue'' (1993) *''Asterix and the Power of the Gods'' (1993) *''Asterix: Caesar's Challenge'' (1995) *''Asterix and Obelix'' (1995) *''Asterix: The Gallic War'' (1995) *''Asterix and Obelix'' (1999) *''Asterix: Search For Dogmatix'' (1999) *''Asterix and Obelix Take on Caesar'' (2000) *''Asterix: Mega Madness'' (2000) *''Asterix and Obelix: Bash Them All'' (2001) *''Asterix and Obelix XXL'' (2002) *''Asterix and Obelix XXL 2: Mission: Las Vegum'' (2004) *''Asterix and Obelix XXL 2: Mission: Wifix'' (2006) *''Asterix at the Olympic Games'' (2006) *''Asterix Brain Trainer'' (2008) *''Asterix: These Romans are Crazy'' (2008) *''Asterix: The Mansion of the Gods'' (2009) *''Asterix and Friends'' (2014) *''Asterix and Obelix XXL 2: Remastered '' (2018) *''Asterix and Obelix XXL 3: The Crystal Menhir'' (2019) Links to other series Category:Series Category:Dargaud Category:comic books Category:Series